Angel Meets Devil
by JRockerSelphie
Summary: An angel has fallen from heven. A king has risen from hell. what will they do when they meet? R
1. The Angel

Declaimer: I don't own ff8.

Angel meets Devil

Chapter 1: The angel

"Rinny! Wait up!"

Rinoa turned around. She saw her best friend running after her. Rinoa smiled as she approached.

"Hey Selph. What's up?" Rinoa asked.

"Nothing. You want to come to my house for dinner?"

"Sure! Your mom cooking?"

"Of course! You know her. She always wants to cook."

"Good. She's an awesome cook."

Selphie smiled. Then her and Rinoa headed for Selphie's house. On their way, they saw a young man on the sidewalk sitting up against a wall. He seemed sick, tired, and hungry. He was dressed in leather pants, a white tee-shirt, and a jacket with fur around the collar. His skin was dark, or so it seemed. It could have been dirt and mud. His hair was black, again, it could just be dirt and mud. Selphie felt sorry for this man. He looked young. Maybe around her age.

"Rinny, look," Selphie said pointing to the man.

"what about him?"

"He looks hurt….or sick. We should help him."

"Selph, you can't help everyone on the street. You don't even know him. What if he tries to rape you or something?"

"But-"

"No buts. Lets go!"

Rinoa grabbed Selphie's arm and pulled her to Selphie's house. When they got there they dropped their stuff off in Selphie's room and sat on the bed. Selphie turn on the t.v. Rurouni Kenshin was on. It's one of Selphie's favorite animes so they watched it. It was the episode where Sano was introduced.

"so, how much homework do you have?" Rinoa asked Selphie.

"none."

"that's cool………so who are you going to the dance with?"

"I don't think I'm going," Selphie said as she picked at a scab she got from playing softball.

"why not? I'm going with Tommy."

"That's 'cause he's your boyfriend."

"you could have a boyfriend. I always see guys asking you out everyday."

"yeah, but I don't want one."

"why?" Rinoa asked raising a eyebrow.

"because. Guys are so hard to trust."

"that's true. They are, but, some of them you can trust. That's why you need to date guys. If you don't like the guy, then you dump him. Then you wait for another guy to ask you out."

"oh. Ok. I'll try."

"good. You should go out with Tohru. He's been wanting to date you for the longest time."

"I really don't like him though."

"well find someone."

" I will…do you want to stay the night? My mom could wash your uniform and you could take a shower."

"sure. Just let me call my mom."


	2. The King of Hell

Declaimer: still don't own it.

Angel meets devil

Chapter 2: the king of hell

"Rinny, look,"

Even though Selphie didn't know it, squall was listening to her. He was thankful for her. Someone actually recognized him. So many people passed him by. Most of them didn't even look at him.

Squall looked around. He saw the children running around. Mothers running after them. Schoolgirls and boys walking home from school. Fathers on their way home from work. It was a cold winter day and Squall was freezing. Not to mention hungry. He had nowhere to go. He just sat and stared.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well girls, how was your day?" Selphie's mom, Kiko, asked.

"It was great!" Rinoa said happily.

"…………………"

"Selph? What's wrong?"

"Well, something is bothering me.."

"What is it?"

"I saw a guy today. I guess he was poor because he was sitting by an alleyway. He looked dirty, cold, and sick. I really wanted to help him, but Rinny didn't let me."

"Well she was right. You can't help everyone. I know what you're saying."

"But mom, I want to."

"I know you do. You're like a guardian angel……….but the answer is no. I don't want some strange man in my house!"

"FINE! I BET IF DAD WERE HERE, HE'D LET HIM STAY. OR EVEN HE WOULD UNDETSTAND ME!"

Selphie ran up the stairs and to her room. She put in her Malice Mizer CD and turned it up full blast. She sat on her bed and hugged her pillow. She looked around her huge room. She had a skylight, huge walk-in closet, fireplace, fire escape, computer, desk, big screen TV, dvd/vcr player, ps1, ps2, dreamcast, x-box, gamecube, psp, and a bed.

She had a lot books, more like manga, but they were still books. She had movies, dvds, anime, and videogames. She had everything she ever wanted. She started to think about that guy again. He didn't have anything. At least that's she thought.

Rinoa entered Selphie's room. She went over to the stereo and turned it off. She took her place on the floor and went to sleep. Soon after Selphie fell asleep.

Selphie was the first to wake up in the morning. Her's and Rinoa's uniforms were hanging on the doorknob of Selphie's door. She got up and took a shower. She put her uniform on and went back in her room. Rinoa was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Good-morning!" Selphie said cheerfully.

"Good-morning," Rinoa said smiling.

Rinoa got up to take a shower. Selphie listened to Gackt while she dried her hair. She absolutely loved his voice. She wished she could sing like him. She went to every one of his concerts. She was lucky to get front and center most of the time. Of course, she brought Rinoa with her most of the time. If it wasn't Rinoa, it was another friend. Even though she went did go to all of his concerts, she never got to meet him.

"Selph, are you done with the hair dryer?" Rinoa asked coming in.

"Yeah."

Selphie got up so Rinoa can us the hair dryer. She waited until Rinoa was done then they went downstairs for breakfast. Selphie made some coffee. The servants made them rice, _miso_ soup, omelets, and sausages. They both sat at the table and ate. Soon it was time to go. Selphie made more coffee for the long walk to school. She got out three traveling cups. She poured coffee for Rinoa and set the cup in front of her so she can put however much sugar and cream she wanted. Selphie then poured coffee in the other two cups. She put French Vanilla creamer in the two cups, stirred it, and then put the lids on top. She headed for the door with Rinoa right behind her. They grabbed their bags and left.

"So, who are you giving that to?" Rinoa asked pointing to the third cup.

"You'll see," Selphie simply said with a smile.

A/N: so what do ya think so far? Is it good? Is it bad? Please R&R!

**Stroke-of-death: **Thank you for your review. I have tried to improve in my writing. I'm glad to hear that I have.


	3. Angel meets Devil

Declaimer: still don't own it.

A/N: you guys are asking whether this is going to be an squallphie or squiona. You'll find out soon enough. Very soon. If you're smart, you'll find out in this chapter. Or in could be the next one. OH and sorry for not updating. I was busy writing more chapters. They will be up soon. Promise.

Angel meets Devil

Chapter 3: Angel meets devil

Squall sat up against the wall. He was tired, dirty, cold, and hungry. He couldn't sleep because of sirens going off at night. He hadn't taking a shower in god knows how long. He didn't have much to keep him warm. No one would give him food. They didn't even give him money to buy something small to eat. He hung his head and shut his eyes.

"Damn. I could really need a cigarette,' he thought.

Squall then smelt coffee under his nose. He opened his eyes and saw a hand holding out a cup of coffee to him. He looked to see who the hand belonged to. He saw a bright smiling face. He remembered her from yesterday. He thankfully took the cup and took a sip.

"My names Selphie," She said.

"Squall," he said quietly.

"My friend's name is Rinoa."

"Hi!" Rinoa said happily.

Squall looked at her. Then at Selphie. The looked away.

"Whatever."

"We have to go," Rinoa said pulling on Selphie's arm.

"Wait………here!" Selphie said handing Squall her lunch. "It's not much but my mom is an awesome cook."

"I can't take this," he said.

"Don't worry. I'll buy lunch today. You need it more than me."

"…………….Thank you."

Selphie nodded. She smiled and gave him a little wave. Then ran off with Rinoa behind her. When they were a little bit down the street, Selphie turned and waved wildly at him. He couldn't help but smile and wave back.

XXXXXXXX

"Selphie! You won't believe what I'm hearing!" cried Selphie's Rei.

"What?" Selphie asked confused.

"I heard you gave a poor guy coffee and your lunch."

"Yeah. So? The guy was hungry. I'm sure he was cold too, so I'm gonna bring him a blanket after school."

"But Selphie, you really shouldn't."

"Why?" Selphie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because he'll beg everyday you pass by."

"So I'll give him something. I mean wouldn't you?"

"No I wouldn't" Rei said in a matter face way.

"Its like your mother said last night, Selph, you're an guardian angel," Rinoa said coming in the class room.

Selphie blushed. She didn't know if that was true. She did care for other people. Even though she didn't know them. She had a big heart. The bell rang for everyone to get to his or her seats. She saw two students standing at the front of the room. She guessed they must be new because she has never seen them around before.

"Stand!" someone called from the back.

The sensei came in.

"Bow!"

The students bowed to their sensei. She bowed back.

"Sit!"

The students sat in their seats.

"We have two new students today." Said Miss Yoko. "Their names are Yuki and Kyou Sohma. They're cousins"

The class stood and bowed. Yuki and Kyou bowed back.

"Ok, well I guess you Kyou, you can sit behind Selphie Tilmitt. Yuki, you can sit at her side. Selphie, Please raise your hand."

Selphie did a little more than raised her hand. She waved her hand like crazy. Yuki and Kyou of course saw her and took their seats.

"Ok, now we have to go to the computer room to make you portfolio cover page and dividers. Selphie, I want you to sit in between Yuki and Kyou so you can tell them what they need in their portfolios."

"Ok!."

"Good, now gather your stuff and head to 107."

The class got their stuff and headed the computer room. Yuki walked on Selphie's left side. Kyou on the right. They were silent the whole way. When they got there, Selphie sat in between the two boys.

"Um, ok, so basically, all you need to put in your portfolio is everything on this sheet," Selphie said showing them the paper. "You have history, English, math, and science dividers. Then there's all of your extra classes. You need a few assignments from each class. You have to write an autobiography and put pictures and stuff like that in a separate divider."

"So we have to have a divider for each of the subjects you just named, right?" Yuki asked.

"Yup! You type in the subject then you have a choice to put a pictures on the dividers if you want."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem. So, do you understand?" she asked Kyo.

"Um…yeah. Thanks," he answered with out looking at her.

"Um…miss Tilmitt," a voice came behind her.

She turned around to see a boy standing behind her. He was wearing his school uniform of course. His eyes were hazel. His hair was a dark brown. She knew him from her classes, but never talked to him. He was always in the back sitting quietly. He didn't seem like a very social person.

"Yes, Kuno?" she asked.

"Can I take your picture for my portfolio?" he asked hopefully

"Um..s-sure."

Selphie got up. She smiled and gave the camera the peace sign. She did a few other poses. Yuki and Kyo watched. They couldn't believe how cute she was. She was really cute. Her hair was like a Japanese rock star style. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald color. Her skin was a milky white. Her smile was sweet. No wonder a lot of guys liked her.

Selphie returned to her seat. She looked at both the boys. Then smiled at them

"You sure are popular," kyo said.

"yeah. These guys bug me. But I learned to deal with it. Hey, do you two want to come over to my house for dinner?" Selphie asked.

"You don't even know us," said Yuki.

"So? Mom would love to have you over. We always like meeting new people."

"um……………..sure."

"Great!"


	4. The king is saved!

Declaimer: same as always.

A/N: Ok so here it is. The 4th chapter of Angel meets Devil. Its called The Devil is saved. Well anyway, I really really want your reviews. If you like it tell me. Or if you have an opinion, tell me that too. Anything you would like me to try and add the story, I'm all up for that. OH, and you can tell me stuff on how to make my writing better.

Angel meets Devil

Chapter 4: The Devil is saved

On the way home, Yuki walked on Selphie's right. Kyo on her left. She led them to where Squall was. He was sleeping. His head was on a filled garbage bag. His body was covered up with an empty garbage bag. Kyo gave him a look of disgust. Yuki just stared. Selphie poked Squall on the cheek to wake him up. He opened one eye. When he saw it was her, he opened the other. She smiled at him. He smirked. He sat up and looked at the two boys with her. He saw Kyo's look of disgust and glared at him.

"Come with me," She demanded.

"Where?" Squall asked.

"My house. You can stay there."

"I couldn't"

"I'm telling you you can. Now get up!"

She pulled Squall to his feet and dragged him to her house. Of course, Yuki and Kyo followed. They both now had looks of disgust. How could she just do that? He's a homeless guy. Doesn't she know what those kinds of guys do? If you let them stay at your house even for a night, the guy and all you valuables will be gone in the morning. They could see that Selphie was a pretty wealthy girl. From the looks of her neighborhood, they just knew she was. Big houses were everywhere. It was like a celebrity neighborhood.

They stopped at the fire escape at her house. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other. They thought they were going to have to go up the fire escape as well. They only saw that she directed Squall to go up. They sighed in relief.

"Ok. Go up there. My mom doesn't approve of your stay. But I'm sneaking you in," Selphie said with a wink. "Ok now Sohmas, come with me."

They followed her to the front of the house. She pulled out her house key and unlocked the door. They all went inside. Once they walked in, the two boys saw the she was really wealthy. They saw big and expansive stuff around the house as they followed her to her room. Selphie first stopped in one of the rooms to take a quick look inside. Then went to her room. When they got there, she went to her window for Squall to come side.

"Sorry. Sometimes my mom is home, sometimes she's not," Selphie apologized.

"Its ok," Squall simply said.

"Well, first, you can take a shower. So leave your clothes by the door so I can wash them."

"Um………ok."

"I'll be right back. You guys can watch tv or something. Squall, come with me," Selphie said.

Squall followed Selphie to her bathroom. She opened a closet and got out a towel and washer rag. She handed them to him.

"Ok, there will be some clothes on the counter when you're done," she said to him.

She left the bathroom and went to her dad's room. She opened the closet door and looked at all her dad's stuff. He had a whole bunch of rocker and gothic clothes. Her dad was a very famous Japanese rock singer. His name was Yoshi Tilmitt. He died just last year in car crash. It was very shocking. He was 36 when he died. Selphie's mother, who is now 35, was 19 when she had Selphie. He was 20. Her dad was very handsome. Every girl Selphie's age liked him. Anyway, her dad's limo was hit by a drunk driver. Selphie and her dad were very close. They spent a lot of time together. He took her and her friends to the mall, they went to movies together, they walked in the park. Yes, it was hard to go out in public, but they managed.

Selphie was in class when she heard about the accident. She was pulled out of class by her counselor. After that, she didn't go to school for a very long time. She finished her 9th grade year on the Internet. Now, she's here in 10th grade.

Selphie went back to her room with a load of clothes. She noticed that Yuki and Kyo were gone. They were probably exploring the house. When Squall came out, she was looking through the clothes she brought. His towel was wrapped around is waist. Selphie was blushing like mad. His hair was a dark brown and his skin was tan-ish. He was really hot.

"I thought you said that there'll be clothes on the counter," he said.

"I did, but it took me a long time to decide what to bring you, so I just brought a lot of my dad's clothes. You can look through them and pick out what you want to wear," Selphie answered him.

Selphie got up and walked to her door. Then she turned and looked at squall.

"I'm gonna go look for Yuki and Kyo. You can change in here." She said.

With that, she walked out and shut the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki and Kyo were exploring the house. It was huge. It was fit for a king. Selphie had her own gym, indoor pool, a huge courtyard, a barn, a huge game room, the biggest living room they had ever seen, a lot of guest bedrooms, as well as family bedrooms. She had a music room, an art room, a gallery, and a whole bunch of other stuff. They had just about everything you could think of. Yuki went to the gallery. Kyo went to the training room. Selphie had no idea where to look first. She just looked in every room until she found Yuki in the gallery. He was looking at a painting her grandmother painted

"It's beautiful, huh?" Selphie asked.

Yuki turned to look at her.

"Yah. It is. Who painted it?" Yuki asked.

"My grandmother. She always loved to paint. But, she died a few years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Its ok. She said she was ready to die. It was painful after she did, but we pulled through."

"That's good. You have an amazing gallery," Yuki said looking around.

"Yeah. My family is into art."

Yuki smiled at her. Then continued looking at the rest of the paintings. Selphie left the room to go find Kyo. He was practicing with the training dummy in the training room. She watched from the doorway. She saw him punching and kicking the dummy. It was almost like he was taking his anger out on the dummy. Kyo felt eyes on him and looked around. His eyes landed on her. She smiled. He blushed a little.

"You're really good," she said.

"Not as good as Yuki! I'm training to beat him!" Kyo said with rage.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be accepted in to the family."

"Huh?"

"KYO! THAT'S ENOUGH!" came a voice.

"I'm confused," Selphie said scratching her head.

"Its nothing you need to know," Yuki said calmly.

"But-"

"Selphie?" came another voice.

Squall was standing in the doorway. He was wearing black leather pants, a black muscle shirt, and black trench coat. His necklace came a little past his chest. He found some shoe shiner and shined his shoes. To Selphie, he looked really hot. She wondered how old he was. He looked to be about 17, 18, but she wasn't sure. Selphie smiled and blushed a little.

"You look so hot!" she said running over to him.

Once she got up to him, she could smell his cologne. It was Channel - Platinum Egoiste. Selphie inhaled the sent.

"You smell just like Gackt," she said. "You kind of look like him too. Maybe you're related. I'll have to ask him."

"How do you know Gackt, Miss Tilmitt?" asked Yuki.

"My dad was a very famous rock star. Him and Gackt were friends. Even though my dad is dead, Gackt still talks to me. We hang out sometimes when he's not working."

"Oh. I'm sorry about you're dad."

"Me too. I miss him a lot."

"Miss Selphie, your mothers home," said a maid.

"Thank you. Tell her I'll be down in a minute," Selphie answered her.

"I will, Miss."

The maid left. Selphie looked at the three boys. Then smiled.

"Well then, lets go see Mom," she said.

Selphie lead the boys to the sitting room. Sure enough, her mom was waiting for her. Her eyes gone wide when she saw the three boys behind he daughter. She looked at all three of them. She thought they were all cute. She knew that Selphie was popular with the boys, but she has never brought a boy home. She also saw that the tallest one was wearing her husband's clothes. She then eyed Selphie. Selphie just gave her an innocent smile.

"Mom. These are my friends. Their names are Yuki, Kyo, and Squall. They're new at my school. I was going to help them get started, so I invited them here. And I also invited them to eat dinner with us," Selphie said.

"I see. Well ok, dear, I'll have dinner ready in an hour or so."

"Ok. Well, we're going to watch Gravitation until then."

Selphie motioned the boys to follow her up to her room. The boys sat on the floor against her bed. Selphie went to one of her shelves and got one of her gravitation videos. She popped in the DVD and played it. She laid on the bed so her head was resting in between Squall and Kyo's shoulders. She started singing the theme song to Gravitation. Her voice was sweet and beautiful. She sounded like a pro. The boys smiled at her. She smiled back at them. Her cat, Izumi, came in and jumped on the bed next to Selphie. She gave Izumi the attention she wanted. Though, for some reason, she wanted attention from Kyo. A complete stranger to her. Selphie sometimes didn't understand her cat. Just then, her three other cats came in. They went straight to Kyo. Selphie and Squall gave Kyo a questioning look.

"Cats just like me," he simply said.

"Oh cool! I love cats!" selphie said happily cuddling Izumi.

A few minutes later, they were called down for dinner. They came down the stairs and went in the dinning room. Selphie took her seat. Yuki sat to her right, Kyo on her left, and squall across from her. The servants came in and placed their food in front of them. They all thanked them and started eating. Selphie's mom watched Squall. She wondered if this was the guy Selphie wanted to help. He was cute; even she had to admit it. But also he could be one of those rapists. He could be waiting for the perfect moment to rap her little girl.

"Well Mom, how was your day?" Selphie asked.

"Great! And yours?"

"Awesome! I made three new friends in one day!"

"So, are you all brothers or something?" Selphie's mom asked the three boys.

"Well, Kyo and I are cousins. We don't know Squall," Yuki answered her.

"I see. So, where are you from?"

" Kyo and I are from Tokyo. We moved here a few days ago. We started school today."

"And what about you, Squall?"

"Squall started school today too. He got his uniform dirty. That's why he's wearing Daddy's clothes," Selphie answered for him.

"Ok, so _Squall_, where are you from?" Selphie's mom asked.

"……………I've been here in Kyoto my whole life. I went to an all boys school. Then I decided I wanted to go to a public school," Squall said.

"Oh, well that's good."

"Well Mom, we're done," said Selphie.

"Yeah. Um, sorry to eat and run, but our mothers are probably worried about us," said Yuki.

"Oh that's ok. It was nice meeting you," said Selphie's mom.

"It was nice meeting you too," the three boys said.

Selphie smiled and showed them to the door.

"Squall, go up to my room. I'll be there in a minute," Selphie whispered.

Squall nodded and went up to her room.

"Thank you for having us over," Yuki said.

"You're welcome. Good luck on your portfolios. If you need help, then come over or call me. Here's my number."

She took Yuki's pen from his shirt pocket and wrote her phone number on his hand. He touch to him was very soft. It felt like she has baby skin. Her touch was gentle. He could tell she takes very good care of her skin.

"Ok, so I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said as she opened the door.

"Yeah. Bye," said Yuki.

"See ya," Kyo said.

Selphie smiled and waved as they walked down the path. Then she shut the door.

A/N: so what'd you think so far? Sorry I lied. I've been in California and I'm still there. This is the first time I've been able to use a computer in a long time! R&R!


	5. Shhh!

Angel meets Devil

Chapter 5: Shhh!

Selphie made her way up to her room after saying goodnight to her mother. She opened her door and found Squall already stripped to his boxers reading Model, one of Selphie's favorite mangas. Her eyes, what seemed like the millionth time today, widen. Not only did he have a great upper body, but his legs we in very good shape. Surprising for someone she found in an alley sleeping. Not only sleeping, but just sitting there. She knew Squall would be skinny, but not in shape. She didn't think someone who lived in an alley would be in perfect shape. She was wrong. Now she figured he exercised while he was alone in the alley.

"Um, well, I guess you can stay in here all day. Don't worry about the maids seeing you. They never question us. So they won't ask my mom about you. Or if you want, you can come to school. I can pay for you," Selphie said to him.

"I'll think about it. But for now, I'm just going to stay here," Squall answered looking up from the book.

"Ok. Well, I have to go to bed. You can stay up reading if you want."

Selphie went to her dresser to get out her pjs. Then she went to her bathroom to change into them. She came out once she was done and went straight for her bed. She saw that Squall made a place on the floor for him. She laughed and shook her head.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, Squall. It's not comfortable. You can sleep on the bed with me," Selphie said.

"Um…that's ok. I'll be fine on the floor," Squall answered.

"Don't be silly. The bed is big enough for both of us."

"Fine. If you insist."

Squall got up from the floor and got on the bed. Selphie scooted over a little closer to the wall. Once he was comfortably on the bed, he went back to reading. Selphie smiled at him and turned over to go to sleep.

"Good night, Squall," She said.

He looked at her. Then gave her a small smile.

"Good night," he said back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Selphie woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She turned over to slam her hand on the snooze button. But her hand didn't come in contact with the alarm clock. It came in contact with Squall's face. Squall woke up with a start and flung his hand to his nose. He rubbed it while looking at Selphie. He gave her the "why the hell did you do that" look.

"Opps! Sorry. I didn't mean to. I forgot that you were there," Selphie apologized.

"Its ok," Squall accepted still rubbing his nose.

"Are you sure? You're ok, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Ok. I won't."

She smiled at him then she got off the bed and went to go take a shower. A half an hour later she came out fully dressed in her uniform. She looked at Squall. He was already dressed and was reading the 4th volume of Model. She smiled. She was glad that she found a new friend. She really likes Squall. But she also likes her other two new friends a lot too.

'Yuki is sweet,' Selphie thought ' He has a cute smile. He's really nice too. Kyo is nice also. But he's looks like a, how do I put it? A 'bad' boy maybe? Squall's the same as Kyo. They're all really sweet and nice to me. I like them all. But who do I like more?'

Selphie shook the thought out of her head. She went to her dresser to get out a pair of socks. She put them on, then her slippers. She looked at Squall again. He was already almost done reading the 4th volume. He could probably read Selphie's in tire collection of manga just in a week. And that's a lot. Selphie had almost 400 books. A lot of them were series that were her very favorite. Like Model, Princess Ai, Inuyasha, Kill me Kiss me, and, one of her very favorites, Gravitation. She was lucky she was rich. She could get any book she wanted. All she had to do was write a check and she was done.

"Um, Squall, would you like some breakfast. I usually have something fast and easy for me to eat, but you can have whatever you want," Selphie asked.

"Sure. I'll just have whatever you're eating."

"Ok, well I have to eat now. I have to leave pretty soon."

"Ok."

Squall got up and followed Selphie down to the kitchen. Selphie made Tamago-yaki for her and Squall. Squall was very, very grateful to have Selphie. If it weren't for her, he'd still be in that alley starving to death. Selphie made some tea next. There was rice already made from her mother's breakfast earlier. There was always rice left so Selphie can eat it for breakfast and take some for her lunch.

"This is good, Selphie. Thank you," Squall said.

"You're welcome! I'm glad you like it. I usually cook for myself in the morning. I just make what I like. I didn't think anyone would like my cooking."

"Well I do."

Selphie smiled. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. After they were done, Selphie did the dishes. She then made her lunch, brushed her teeth, put on her shoes, and said her good bye to Squall. She walked down the busy streets of Kyoto to her school. She ran into one of her classmates named Miki. Miki, as usual, was carrying a whole bunch of books. She always did. She was one of those students who brings every book home to study. She got good grades for it. Selphie got good grades too. The best in class. That's why she didn't have any one sitting around her. They tried to copy off her. But the teacher knew Yuki and Kyo didn't know Selphie was that smart. They will soon enough though.

Selphie finally got to school. She saw another one of her friends named Tohru. She went up to her and smiled.

"Good morning, Tohru," She said to her.

"Oh, Good morning Selphie. How are you today?" Tohru asked.

"Just fine." She looked around "where's Uo and Hana?"

"I don't know. I think they're not here yet."

"Oh. Well are you ready to go to homeroom?"

"HAI! Lets go."

They walked to homeroom. When they got there, they saw that Yuki and Kyo were already there. They were arguing about something. Soon it turned into a fight. Kyo was sent flying back. He hit his head on a desk. Yuki turned his head and crossed his arms. The whole time this happened, Selphie's and Tohru's eyes were popping out of their eye sockets. She went to Kyo's side to see if he was ok. He got up angrily and pointed his finger at Yuki.

"YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Will you be quite? I'm getting tired of beating you. Next time make it worth my time," Yuki said.

Kyo was about to say something back, but Yuki walked away and went to go sit at his desk. He then looked at Selphie as if just noticing she was there. Kyo did the same.

"Good morning!" Selphie said happily to them.

"Good morning," they responded.

"Look, there he is! It's Yuki! He's sooo handsome, just like a prince!" a girl from the other side of the room whispered.

"I know. We should start calling him Prince Yuki!" said another.

"Wow Yuki, you're really popular already," said Selphie. "That's great!"

"I guess it is. I really don't care." Yuki said.

"You're popular too, Selphie," Rinoa said coming up behind her.

"Oh, hey Rinoa. No I'm not," Selphie disagreed.

"Oh, yes you are. You have guys around you everyday. Like right now," Tohru added.

"But they are my friends. Right guys?"

"Of course, Miss Tilmitt," Yuki said smiling.

Kyo was silent He didn't say a word. He just looked at Selphie, then Tohru, then Rinoa. He then sat down in his seat. Selphie gave him a questioning look. He pointed behind her. When she turned, she saw a whole bunch of guys behind her. She smiled at them.

"Good morning, guys!" she said happily.

"Good morning, Miss Tilmitt!" They all said.

The bell rang, and class began. They did all their work. Selphie didn't really pay attention in class. She was worried about how Squall was doing back at home. She also hoped that her mom didn't get off early and go searching in her room. That would be really bad. She wondered if Squall would leave. She didn't want him to. She wanted to help him. He shouldn't leave. She provides him with food and shelter. Who would leave?

By the end of the day, every female student in the school now called Yuki Prince Yuki. Besides Selphie and Rinoa. He was thankful for that. He didn't really like the name, but then again, he didn't do anything about it. There was even a 'We love Yuki' fan club. He really hated that. It seemed like they already had a little cheer because every time Yuki passed by, they would start doing a little routine dance with their little cheer. It annoyed the hell out of him. Selphie and Rinoa thought it was cute.

XXXXXXXXXX

Selphie and Rinoa walked down the busy streets of Kyoto. They were on their way to Selphie's house. They always went back to her house after school. They would do homework together, eat, and then Rinoa would head home. Selphie hoped Rinoa wouldn't want to go up to Selphie's room. She didn't want to deal with Rinoa's lectures. She hated her lectures. She felt like a little kid doing something wrong. Was helping someone wrong? She didn't think it was. Its not like Squall was going to do something to her. If he were, he would have done it last night, right?

Selphie opened the door for both of them. She led Rinoa to the kitchen for a snack.

"Selph, lets go up to your room and study for that test on Monday," Rinoa said.

"No. We can study down here. I don't like being in my room all day," She answered.

"But well be able to study better there. I mean, you have maids running around. Then your mom is going to come home soon."

"Yah, but………I like it better down here."

"Selphie, are you hiding something?"

Then Rinoa just remembered something. She didn't see Squall on their way home. She looked at Selphie. Selphie gave her an innocent look. Now she knew. Selphie was hiding Squall up in the room.

"He's up there, isn't he?" Rinoa asked.

"NO! Whatever gave you that idea," Selphie asked innocently.

"Well, first off, I knew you kind of smelt like a guy today. Second, I don't remember seeing squall today at all. So there. That's how I know.

"Well, so what if he's here? It's my choice. I want to help him."

" I know you do. But that's not the point. You let a man, who you don't even know very well, sleep in your room. Did you let him sleep on your bed?"

"…………Yes"

"Selphie! Who knows what he could have been doing to you."

"I'm a light sleeper. If he was doing anything, I would have felt it."

"That's not the point."

"Yes it is. You just said-"

"Forget about what I said!"

"Well fine. If you don't like him being here, then leave. I'll have him study with me!"

Selphie ran up to her room. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. She threw herself on her bed and started crying. She then felt a hand on her back. Squall was softly rubbing her back.

"Is something wrong?" Squall asked.

"They all think you're a bad person," Selphie said through her tears.

"Well maybe-"

"Selphie! Are you home yet!" They heard her mother call.

"OH NO! It's my mom! Go in the bathroom!" Selphie whispered to Squall.

Squall quickly went into her bathroom. Selphie whipped away her tears. She then got out her study material. A knock came at her door letting her know of her mom's arrival. She got up to answer it. There stood he mom with a smile on her face.

"Hi Mom. What's up?" Selphie asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were home yet," she answered

"Well, here I am."

"Yes, I see that……………… why does your room smell like a guy?"

"…Well remember when the guys were over last night? They were all wearing cologne, so that's why."

"I see. So do you like any of them?"

"Of course. I like them all."

"I mean as a boyfriend."

"I still like them all. They're sweet and nice to me."

"Like all the other guys in your school?"

"But these guys are my friends."

"Selphie, dear, you need a man in your life. You can't just sit around here all day studying, reading manga, and watching anime."

"But, it's hard to pick. Like I said. I like them all. But, I don't know which I like the most. I guess over time, I'll decide."

"Well, ok dear. ………I'll have dinner ready in a little bit.

With that, Selphie's mom left. After a few minutes, Squall came out. Selphie gave him a small smile. He smiled back. Selphie sat on her bed again and started studying. Squall sat next to her and leaned over so he could see what she was studying. She looked at him. He had a confused look on his face. Selphie then giggled.

"Don't you know how to do this?" she asked.

"I don't even know what it is," Squall answered.

"Its math!

"That's some awkward looking math."

"Here, let me teach you!"

A/N: OK! So how do you guys like it now? Is it better? I hope it is. Ok, I'll try to get 6 up soon. R&R.


	6. I found you!

Declaimer: you know I don't own it…

Angel Meets Devil

Chapter 6: I found you!

Yuki and Kyo were waiting for their dinner to arrive in the dinning room. The two lived with their cousin, Shigure. Shigure is an energetic 27 years old. He's kind of like Selphie in a way, but a little more hyper. Don't get me wrong, the man can be dead serious when he occasion calls for it. He isn't the mature on in the house. Yuki is. Poor Yuki. Yuki would clean the house…….. On occasion. He refused to clean up after kyo. He was horrible in the kitchen. Kyo was the one who knew how to cook, but like Yuki, he refused to cook for him. Those two really loathed each other. All because of a stupid curse. The truth is they admire each other in the inside.

Though the boys were sick of takeout. They did want home cooking. Sure they could go to the main house for that, but there were a few problems with that. Yuki was terrified of Akito, the head of the family. Kyo wasn't accepted in the house. As for Shigure, well he could come and go as he pleases. Akito didn't have a problem with Shigure. He liked him. He was about the only person, besides Hatori, Akito would listen to.

Hatori is the family doctor. More like Akito's doctor because Akito needed him the most. You see, Akito carries the family curse. The family is cursed with the Chinese zodiac. The 12 family members plus 1 each change in to the animal they were cursed with when their body overcomes a great deal of stress or they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex. But for Akito, he will die at a young age. That age is 25. No head of the family has ever lived past 25. The head is meant to die for the family. Akito is 17 right now. He has 7 years to find a bride and have at least one child. Akito hated that. Hatori would rarely let him off grounds because of his sickly state. If it comes to it, he would have to marry someone in the family whether Akito likes it or not.

"I'm back!" Shigure called coming in the room.

"Finally you damn dog, what took you so long?" Kyo said.

"Ah nothing. There was a long line."

Kyo grabbed his food and started eating. Yuki did the same. Shigure looked at them and smiled. He then began taking his own food out of the bag. Yuki noticed there was another meal in the bag.

"Shigure, why did you get 4 meals when there's only 3-"

"YUKI!" a man said as he glompped Yuki from behind.

Yuki stood up and sent the man flying out of the house. He then glared at Shigure.

"Well I found him wondering the streets," Shigure said "I couldn't have just left him out there."

"HE LIVES HERE IN KYOTO!" Kyo shouted. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BRING HIM HERE? HE HAS HIS OWN HOUSE!"

"Yes he does," Yuki agreed.

"Come on guys, be nice. Aya just wants to bond with you, Yuki," Shigure said.

Ayame, aka Aya, is Yuki's older brother. Yuki, Ayame, Kyo, and Shigure are all cursed with the zodiac. Aya is the snake, Yuki the rat, Shigure the dog, and Kyo the cat. Funny, you would think that the rat would be terrified of the snake, but he just hates him. Ayame tries to bond with him, but Yuki refuses.

"I'm going to Miss Tilmitt's," Yuki said getting up.

"Yuki, it's 7 pm. She's probably eating or doing her homework," Shigure pointed out.

"I have a question to ask her."

"OH! Yah! So do I! I'm coming with you," Kyo said getting up as well.

They both left the room. Aya returned to the house and sat were Yuki was sitting. He had one of the saddest faces Shigure has ever seen on the man. He understood what Aya wanted, but Yuki was unwilling. Shigure gave a sign of sympathy but reaching out and giving his cousin a pat on the arm. Aya looked at him. Then he focused his eyes on the table.

"He hates me. My own brother hates me," Aya said quietly.

"He'll come around sooner or later," Shigure reassured.

"what if he doesn't. I really want him to know that I'm here for him now. I want to get to know my brother."

"I know you do. Just give him some time."

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki and Kyo walked quietly to Selphie's house. They didn't talk to each other. If they did, it would most likely turn into a fight anyway. By the time they got to Selphie's, it was almost 7:30. Yuki knocked on the door. A maid came to answer it.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is Miss Tilmitt here?" Yuki asked politely.

"Yes, come in."

The maid let them in and showed them to he waiting room. Then went off the retrieve Selphie.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You get it now?" Selphie asked Squall.

"Yeah, thanks," He answered.

"No prob!"

Selphie was teaching Squall some math and English. If he decided to go to school, she wanted to make sure he knew the materiel. She watched him do the lessons she gave to do while she did her own homework. She was happy that Squall was there with her. He made her day. Just seeing him made her day. Sure, on some days she would smack him the face by accident, but he already got used to that. He told her that all he did all day was watch anime, read manga, and go on her computer. Selphie wished she could be here instead of school most of the time. Though she did need her education.

A knock at the door brought both of them out of their concentration. Squall got up and went to the bathroom. Selphie waited till he was gone then got to answer the door.

"Miss, there is two young men wanting to see you in the waiting room," the maid said.

"OK!"

Selphie went down the stairs to see Kyo and Yuki waiting for her. She saw that they were sitting far away from each other. It also seemed that they were off in their own little world. She giggled at that. Her giggle brought them back to reality. They looked at her. She smiled at them.

"Good evening, Miss Tilmitt," Yuki said standing up.

"Yah, what he said," Kyo said standing up as well.

"Good evening. So what'd ya guys want?" Selphie asked.

"Nothing really. My brother is visiting and I can't stand him. So I just had to get out of the house," Yuki answered.

"Oh. Ok. Well is he staying over?"

"I think so. He always does."

"Well you can stay here for the night. We have a whole bunch of guest rooms."

"Why thank you, Miss Tilmitt. You're very nice."

"Awww thanks. Follow me!"

"Um, Selphie?" Kyo asked.

"Yes?" She asked turning around to face him.

"Could you help me with my portfolio?"

"Of course. Let me show you to your room and then I'll help you."

"Thank you."

"Uh-huh, no problem."

Selphie then showed them to their rooms. After that, Yuki went home real quick to get a few things like his uniform and books. He was feeling generous so he got Kyo's as well. During that time, Selphie helped Kyo with his portfolio. She helped him put the papers in order that he had. Of course, he wasn't going to have everything that Selphie had. Kyo and Yuki had only been there for a week at the most. But the teacher did want them to write a paper on themselves. She said she wanted to get to know her new students more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Squall sat on Selphie's bed looking through her English language book. Selphie decided she wanted to take English as a foreign language. He remembered her saying that she would like to go to America for a vacation. She wanted to see what it was like. As Squall flipped the pages, he pronounced the words in his head. Then he got sidetracked and started thinking about Selphie. She was so nice to him. He had always been nice to him. Without her, he would probably have been dead by now.

The sound of the window flying open brought Squall back to his senses. He looked toward the window. He saw nothing. But then a something flew into view.

"I found you!" She said.

Squall rolled his eyes. He didn't want _her _to find him. He didn't want anyone from where he was from to find him. But he knew someone was going to. But why did it have to be _her_? He left where he came from for a reason with no intensions of coming back.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"I want you to come home."

"NO! I left there to get away from you and those other demons. You guys always caused trouble for me. The last time you did, I was almost killed. I would be dead if it wasn't for………"

"For? For who?"

"None of your damn business," Squall said turning his back on her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She whined.

"Matsuko, just leave. I'm busy here."

"Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend!"

"You not my girlfriend. I broke up with you."

"But why? We can work it out."

He turned to look at her. She was beautiful to him. Her hair was black and straight. It came down to her lower back. But she had up in two pigtails today. He skin was a nice tanish color. Her eyes were a light brown. She was skinny. Too skinny. Her clothes were nice, but they were more of a, how should I put it, preppy girl kind. She was almost like him when she's pissed off. He didn't want a girl that was like him. He wanted his opposite, in the way of attitude that is.

"We can't. Why don't you just go out with my brother? He likes you. He's just like me."

"Taichi?"

"Yes, Taichi"

"But I don't want to go out with Taichi. I want you!"

"Well that's just to bad. I have no plans on going back just yet."

"But since you've been gone, we've been going though hell!"

"Well you should. You live there."

"By the way, how did you get into Hell?"

"I was born there."

"Oh, I see………………you still have to come back now!"

"I said "no."

"But you're the King of Hell. You have to be there!"

"And what if I want a vacation. A vacation from all of you."

"What's that smell?" Matsuko asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Squall said raising his voice a little.

"Squall, this room smells of Angel. Are you staying with an Angel?"

"Of course not! I just got rid of one."

"You lie!"

"Do I?"

"Squall?" a voice came from the doorway "who's that?"

"Oh, Selphie. She's just a friend from my hometown."

"Hometown! You do lie!"

"Shut the hell up!" Squall yelled at Matsuko.

"But you lied to me! You live with an Angel! You are going to be killed!"

"They can't do anything to me. I'm their King. They respect me."

"How many times have your servants or people or whatever tried to poison you!"

"It wasn't _my_ people or servants. It was my brothers."

"What are you people talking about!" Selphie asked.

"Selphie, I've got some things to tell you. I'm the King of Hell. I was on the streets because I was badly injured in a war this one started." Squall said, pointing to Matsuko in the part.

"I see…"

"I know. You probably think I'm crazy."

"No, no I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I really don't think you're crazy. I mean, she has wings."

"Squall, you have to eat her! Eat her not!" Matsuko yelled.

"NO! I'm not going to eat my savior!"

" She saved you?"

"Yes. She did."

"Whatever."

"Selphie," squall said.. He got up and walked over to her. He then got on one knee and took her hand, "you saved me. So for that I Squall, King of Hell, will grant you one wish."

"could it be anything?" she asked.

"Anything. It could be fame, money, power, death. Anything."

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Of course."

"Really? I mean forever."

"Forever isn't the same thing for you as it is for me."

"Oh, I see."

"But I will stay by your side until the day you die. Or until you don't want me too."

" Really!"

" Really."

Selphie smiled. Now she knew that she has someone who isn't going to leave her. She didn't quiet understand what Squall and his friend were talking about. Of course, she understood that he was not human. He was the King of Hell. But she didn't really care. He was nice to her. She didn't expect the King of Hell to be kind to anybody. And she thought that he'd be really old. Oh wait, he is. But he looks to be 17. She thought he would look like he's 50 or 60. Thinking of that, she laughed at the picture of Squall at the age of 60.

He gave a questioning look, but she just continued laughing.

A/N: Ok, ok. So I kinda got the idea of this story from the manga _The Demon Ororon._ Ah, such a good, sad manga. Anyway, sorry I didn't update soon. I had a lot going on. Different stories, finals, homework, stuff like that. But I will try to update soon. OH! And thanx for sticking with me. I know you guys are just being nice, but my stories suck. But I will try and give you one hell of a story sometime soon.


	7. Enter Akito, the Sohma meanie

Declaimer: I still don't own it.

Angel Meets Devil

Chapter 7:

"Is he still there?" Rinoa asked Selphie at lunch the next day.

"Yes, he is. He lives with me now, Rinoa," Selphie answered.

"Your mom has no idea he's there, does she?"

"Nope! And it's going to stay that way. I don't want her to find out"

"But, Selphie-"

"Look, he hasn't done anything to me. I trust him, so just drop it."

Tohru, Hana, Uo, Haru, and Momiji were sitting there staring at them. They had no idea what the two girls were talking about. All they knew was it was about some guy. It wasn't before long that Yuki and Kyo joined them. Of course, Yuki's fan club was near by. They never liked being too close to him when Hana is around. They're afraid of her. And they knew that Uo would kick their ass if they got her too mad. So they kept their distance when those two were around. The seven of them at their lunch while talking about whatever came to mind. They laughed and joked as well. This only pissed the Prince Yuki fan club off more. They wanted to know what was making Yuki laugh and smile so much.

Hana sensed them around and looked their way. They stilled as they're eyes widen. They then ran away in fear. Running so fast that they ran into someone. Even with the three of them running into the person, they were the ones knocked down. They looked up at him. He looked down at them. He offered his hand to help one of them up, but they just stared. He rolled his eyes and walked over to Selphie. Hana and Uo saw him coming. Their eyes widen as he kept on coming closer and closer. The Prince Yuki fan club watched, as he got closer as well.

"Selphie. There's a man. Coming near you," Hana told her.

"Huh?"

She looked around until she saw Squall. She smiled at him as he made his way over to her. He gave her a little smile. Hana and Uo gave Selphie a questioning look. Yuki and Kyo looked at each other then over to Selphie. Haru and Momiji didn't even notice the guy until everyone was quiet.

"Hey, Selphie," Squall said when he finally got there.

"Hey! What'd are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I was taking a walk. I passed the school and saw you. So I decided to come and talk to you."

"Selphie, who is this guy?" Uo asked.

"Huh? Oh, this is Squall. Squall this is Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Uo and Hana. You've already met Rinoa, Kyo, and Yuki." Selphie said as she pointed at them as she said their names.

"Well, its nice to meet you," Squall said.

"OH, the pleasure is all mine!" Tohru said bowing to him.

"Yah same here," said Uo "So this was the guy you and Rinoa were talking about a little bit ago, right?" She asked Selphie.

"Well yeah. But Rinoa has no idea what she's talking about. He's really a good guy."

"Oh, so you live with Selphie? Isn't her house great? I love going to Selphie's house!" Momiji said excitedly. "Selphie, can I come over today?"

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"Yay!"

"I sense bad electric waves coming from him," Hana said out of nowhere.

"Oh Hana, he's a really good person. He's been living with me for a little while now."

"He doesn't seem like a bad person," Tohru said.

"Thanks, you guys. At least someone believes me," Selphie said. "Squall, you can sit down. You don't have to stand."

With that she pulled him down to sit next to her. She gave him some of her lunch. Tohru did as well. Rinoa has given up on all hopes to try and get rid of Squall. So she decided to get along with the guy. Selphie was very happy when she started talking to him. Everyone was talking to him. She was happy that they liked him and showed interest in him. Not pushing him away and judging him by his looks like Rinoa did. Selphie did see Matsuko hanging around. She saw a couple of other demons hanging around her. She knew why they were there, but she didn't care. If they did try to eat her, Squall would be around to stop them. Hopefully.

The bell rang. Selphie and the others had to get back to class, so they said their good-byes to Squall and left. Selphie did see the look on Squall's face. He didn't want to leave. Or he wanted her to come with him. But he knew school was important to her. He didn't want to take her away from it. So he sat on top of the roof waiting for school to end.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Selphie? Who was that guy sitting with you at lunch today!" asked Rei.

"Oh. His name is Squall," Selphie said happily.

"How do you know him? Where'd you meet him?"

"You don't remember. He's the guy Rinny and I were talking about a few days ago."

"That's the guy? He doesn't even look homeless."

"That's because he's not homeless anymore. He's living with me." Selphie said as a matter of fact.

"WHAT! A SUPER HOT GUY LIKE THAT IS LIVING WITH YOU! SERIOUSLY!"

"Uh-huh. He's really nice. And sweet."

"That's cool. It seems like he really likes you too."

"What? Oh, he does not!"

"Selphie, that look in his eyes says he does. I mean, I could tell by the way he looks at you."

"N-no, he doesn't like me. He's just happy that I helped him in a difficult time."

"Whatever you say."

Selphie just smiled. The thought of Squall liking her make her happy. But she wasn't sure if he did. She did notice the looks he gave her, but she thought he looked at everyone like that. Then there was Yuki and Kyo. She saw that every time Kyo talked to her, he'd blush. Yuki would always talk sweetly to her. She really didn't know whom she liked more. She guessed that whoever was the first to ask her out, she would go out with them.

An hour later school let out. Selphie walk home. Momiji came with her. He was babbling on about how great her house was again. Momiji liked going to Selphie's room watching anime. Or the game room playing a whole bunch of games. Selphie's mom loved it when Momiji was over. She loved to hug Momiji and watch him turn into a rabbit. Yes, Selphie knew about the whole curse, but she didn't know that Yuki and Kyo were his cousins as well. She did have the passing thoughts that they may be cousins, then again, a lot of people in Japan have the last name Sohma. Momiji said that if the head of his family found out that she knows, he would have his doctor erase her memories. So she didn't dare tell a soul. Her mom did find out as well. Momiji came over one day and Selphie's mom just hugged him. She was surprised to see him change into a rabbit, but she also swore on her life that she wouldn't tell.

When they got in Selphie's room, Momiji looked at her seriously. She gave him a questioning look. Momiji has never looked that serious before. She sat down on the bed and waited for what was coming. With Momiji, you could never really tell.

"Selphie, um I guess I have something to tell you," Momiji began.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked.

"Yuki and Kyo are my cousins. They are also cursed. Yuki is the rat, and Kyo is the cat."

"I see. I guess that's why they mostly keep their distance from me."

"Yah. I told them I was going to tell you one of these days."

"I remember Haru saying that his first love was the rat of the family. S-so that means it was Yuki?"

"Yah. It was."

"Awwww, that is sooo cute. But I can tell, Yuki likes Tohru."

"Well, I think Yuki and Kyo likes you. Selphie, you are sooooo cute! Every guy in the whole school likes you!"

"Awwww, now you're making me blush!"

Selphie covered her face so he couldn't see. Momiji just laughed and put in _Spirited Away._ Squall came in through the window. He looked at Momiji, then Selphie. He shrugged his arms and went to go lay back on the bed next to Selphie. He rested his head on his arms and watched the movie as well. He soon fell asleep. The movie was interesting, but Matsuko was bothering him all day. He was worn out from fighting with her. Selphie smiled at him. Soon she and Momiji fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think Miss Tilmitt knows?" Yuki asked Kyo.

"I don't know. Maybe. She _is_ friends with Momiji." Kyo answered him.

"Yeah. And I know she has hugged him before. She almost hugged you once."

"But I was able to stop her."

"Well if she does know, then Akito doesn't know that she knows."

"Momiji probably begged Hatori not to tell Akito. That damn brat always gets what he wants. "

"Not all the time. Miss Tilmitt isn't living with us so I guess there is no need to tell Akito. But Hatori must trust her if he hasn't told Akito."

"Maybe Akito already knows," Kyo said thoughtfully.

"That could be it too." Yuki agreed.

Now this was unusual. Yuki and Kyo never got along. But today, for some odd reason, they are. They haven't fought once. Not even argued. As Haru watched them socialize, he wondered if this was Selphie's doing. Along with Tohru's. Haru looked up and saw Hatori coming their way. The three of them stopped as Hatori approached them.

"Where is Momiji?" Hatori asked.

"He's with Miss Tilmitt, A Friend of his," Yuki answered.

"Yes. I know who she is."

"What the hell does that mean!" Kyo asked.

"Momiji told me about her. Well, I'll be on my way."

Hatori walked past them and began making his way to Selphie's house. Yuki and Kyo stared after him. Rage was in their eyes. How could he have not told them? He knew that they have been visiting Selphie. He also knew that she was helping them with their portfolios. Shigure told him. And another thing, how come Shigure didn't tell them. Kyo and Yuki then looked at each other. They nodded and sprinted to Selphie's house.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Miss," The maid said as she knocked on the door, "there is a man here for Momiji."

Selphie opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She stood up and walked to the door. Outside her bedroom door stood Hatori. She smiled at him and let him in.

"Good evening, Miss Tilmitt," He said calmly.

"Um, good evening. I'm sorry. Was he not suppose to come over?" She asked him.

"Its not that. I have to take you with me. Just for a while."

"Oh? Where?"

"To the main house. Akito has learned that you know about the curse. He wants to speak with you."

"Oh." She said a little frighten.

Hatori bent down to pick up Momiji. He then carried him to the door. Just has he was walking out, Kyo almost ran into him. He looked at Kyo for a moment, then Yuki who was right behind Kyo. Selphie came to the door. She smiled at the two. They gave her a small smile as she passed them, following Hatori.

XXXXXXXXXX

Selphie sat in the quiet, dark room. She stared straight ahead of her. Just out of the corner of her eye, she can see the small man lay across the floor, staring outside. He didn't speak. He didn't move. Just stared. Hatori looked at him, to see if he was trying to make Selphie impatient with the silence. Yuki sat, quietly, not really wanting to be there, but had no choice since he came all the way to the main house with Selphie. Kyo sat outside. He wasn't allowed inside.

After about five to ten minutes of silence, Akito stood up. He gave a small laugh.

"I can see you are a very patient person," He said, not even looking at her.

'_So I was right,_' Hatori thought.

"Well then," Akito continued, " Lets began."

He turned around to look at Selphie. She continued looking ahead. Momiji has warned her about Akito. He told her many awful things about him. And also about the things he's done. Selphie felt sorry for Akito. She didn't know him or even know the reasons why he's done the things that he's done, but she wanted to give him a chance.

Akito walked past Yuki and Hatori and stood in front of Selphie. He looked down at her as she looked straight ahead. He smirked. He lifted her chin up so her eyes met his. She felt something over come her. She thought he was the cutest boy she has ever seen. Sure, he did resemble Yuki a lot. But she just felt something with him. She liked his dark teal eye and the way they were shaped. She liked his dark plum hair. She even liked his smirk. She had to admit he was extremely skinny. She thought that if someone gave him a great big hug his back would break.

"Tell me your name," He said coolly.

"Selphie Tilmitt," She answered him.

"Such a beautiful name. It suits you."

"Thank you."

"Tell me what you know about my family."

"I just know that your family is cursed. It was an accident that I found out. I didn't know that Momiji-kun was cursed and I hugged him. I'm sorry!"

Akito now grabbed her neck. From her second sentence on she spoke way to fast for him to understand what she just said. He thought it was cute in a way, but he didn't like not understanding what people say. The look in his eyes told Selphie that. She apologized and waited for Akito to say something. He looked at her. She was defiantly different from his family. She was kinda like a Momiji mixed in with a Tohru. He liked that about her. Sure, he did find Momiji immature for his age. But with Selphie, he felt different.

"You will stay here in the main house if you want to keep your memories," Akito finally said.

"Ok."

"Now leave. Go to your house to get what you want."

"Yes. I'll return soon then."

Selphie really didn't want to live in a house with a man she doesn't know. She didn't want to leave her mom. Or Squall. She didn't know how she was going to tell Squall. Will Akito let him come with her? Would he just have to leave? She didn't know. She would just have to ask him when she returned.

She walked home slowly. Kyo and Yuki escorted her. She couldn't look at them. She knew what they were thinking. Probably one of the top things was her safety. She didn't know what to tell them. She just couldn't say no to Akito. At least that's what Momiji told her a couple of times. He is never allowed to say no to Akito. No one is. So she had to say yes.

"Miss Tilmitt," Yuki began, "Akito isn't the easiest person to get along with. Try not to be alone with him."

"Ok. I try," Selphie said softly.

"Good."

"Yeah, well if he hurts you, you come and tell me. Got it?" Kyo said.

"Hai!" Selphie said with a smile.

The two boys smiled at her. They continued on their way back to Selphie's house. Once home, she went straight to packing. Squall came in and sat down. He looked from her to the suitcase back to her.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes. I have to go live with Momiji cousin."

"Why?"

"Well if I want to keep my memories, I have to."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"I don't know if you can."

"Well I can try."

Selphie smiled at him. She remembered his promise well. He will stay by her side till she tells him otherwise. She was happy about that. But now that Akito came into the picture, she wasn't so sure that he was going to be able anymore. She would just have to wait and see.

A/N: I know. Its kinda weird. I'll try and make the next chap a lot better. Anyway, R&R!


End file.
